


Brought to Life

by Little_Spirit199



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Androids, Angst, Boyfriends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Earth, Friends to Lovers, GLACIER, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, M/M, Minor Character Death, Ninja, Robots, Surprise Kissing, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Spirit199/pseuds/Little_Spirit199
Summary: Zane is no longer living. Mentally that is.Cole is no longer living either. Literally.Zane knows just how he's feeling, and he's not going to let it go again. Maybe, just maybe, he can find a way to bring both of them back to life.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

[[POV ZANE]]

I can't believe this emptiness I feel inside me. It's so vast, it shouldn't even be physically possible. I can finally understand how it feels to lose the thing most important to you, because that exact thing has happened to me. Of course, I knew it was inevitable. No one, not even a resilient nindroid like her lasts forever. But, nothing could prepare me for when it actually happened. Pixal is gone. No chance of revival. The complete system wipe made sure of that. Of course, another one could be built, but it would not be my Pixal.

The first few days after Pixal's demise, I just shut myself in my room. I realized I was not helping myself that way , so after that I just made digital logs of everyone I saw. It calmed me down and gave me something to think about.

Sensei Wu. Age: approximately 3,000. Height: 5'2. Weight: 165 lbs. Eyes: Blue. Hair: white. Skin: pale

Nya Smith: Age: 17. Height: 5'4. Weight: 142 lbs. Eyes: Hazel. Hair: black. Skin: light brown 

Lloyd Garmadon: Age:17. Height: 5'7. Weight: 179 lbs. Eyes: Green. Hair: blond. Skin: pale

It was mundane, but kept me distracted. I eventually realized that I was making the same logs over and over. So, I retreated into my room again. I didn't come out for food or water because I didn't need any. In the past, I often wondered what people meant when they said 'depressed'. Well, I think I have found out now. I asked myself the question 'who am I?'

Zane Julian: Age: 64. Height: 6'. Weight: 196 lbs. Eyes: Blue Hair: platinum blonde. Skin: pale.

By reducing myself to numbers, pure data, I think I was trying to numb the pain. I made me feel less like a living being, with emotions, and more like what I was. Just a machine. I was trying to erase any emotion left.

After 3 weeks of this someone finally entered my room. It was Cole.

Cole Brookstone: Age: 19. Height: 6'3. Weight: 215 lbs. Eyes: Black. Hair: Pine Green. Skin: Pale green .

"Hey, you doing alright in here?" He asked me. "Sensei Wu said we're going out tonight and you have to come. You can't shut yourself in here any longer. You need some cheering up." I blinked once.  
"Alright. I'll come." I responded flatly. I followed Cole out of the room and we stepped outside, where we climbed onto our bikes and drove off. I didn't know where we were going and I didn't care. We stopped in Ninjago City outside of an ice cream shop we had visited often before. I followed everyone in, ordered like everyone else, but didn't feel anything. The ice cream was good, but it didn't make me happy. I was hopeless. And I didn't even regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

[[POV COLE]]

I was really worried about Zane. Every day he seemed less, well, human. He was depressed about Pixal. We were all devastated, but if you dwell in the past, you' be restrained from the future. I learned that the hard way. I knew what he was going through, and I needed to boost his spirits. (HA! Spirit. No I'm not beneath making jokes at my own expense)

After we left the ice cream shop, I followed Zane back to his room. "Talk to me." I said "I'm not leaving until you tell me what I can do to help you." He looked at me with a blank stare.   
"Alright." He droned. "There is a hole in my soul that she occupied. I need something to fill that hole." I thought about that. He looked so helpless sitting there, he needed comfort. I wrapped my arm around his back and whispered,   
"I know how it feels, to lose someone close to you. I can tell you, it won't be easy, but after a while you will be back to normal-ish. Would Pixal want you to be sad and wallow in self pity? No. She would want you to keep fighting. So, hey," I lifted his chin with my finger. "Keep fighting. For her... and for me, alright?" He looked like he was about to cry. That was definitely an improvement from emotionless though. I held him against my chest and stroked his hair as he sobbed into my shoulder. I decided to just deal with the pain from the water and comfort him.

"How's he doing?" Jay asked.   
"He's... better." I said. What I didn't tell him was how Zane cried into my chest for 5 minutes. Poor guy would never live it down, especially from Kai. I floated up to bed and opened my book. I realized that I hadn't turned a page in like, 20 minutes, so I just set it on my bedside table. Something felt off, but I couldn't place it. I couldn't stop thinking about Zane. Poor guy. I knew how it felt, and I knew from experience that a big change wasn't easy.


	3. Chapter 3

[[POV ZANE]]

After Cole left I felt empty again. He drew out the emotions from me, but he was gone now and I was blank. I didn't like it, but that was the only thing I felt, mild annoyance. I had felt things once again, and I wanted to keep it like that. So, a few minutes after he floated down the hall, I left the safety of my bedroom and went to go find him. 

I found him exactly where I thought he would be. Lying on his bed doing nothing. I suddenly felt really shy and timid. I stepped into the room and he looked up. "Zane? It's nice to see you up and about." I pawed the carpet with my toe. 

"Yes. I need your help with something if you don't mind." He looked started, but smiled 

"of course I'll help, c'mon up." I climbed the ladder and sat on the edge of the bed. "What is it?" He looked concerned. "Is something wrong, Zane?" 

"No. I wanted to ask you, what is it called when you feel like you will shrivel away if you don't see a person, and being with them makes you so incredibly happy?" His eyes widened. 

"I guess that's called love, Zane. Um...was there a particular reason—," 

"no, no. I just needed to know. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go talk to Sensei Wu." 

"Oh. Ok then. See you later." He looked confused, to say the least, but I just kept my mouth shut.

I was walking down the hallway towards the training quarters, where I was sure Sensei Wu would be. I hadn't lied to Cole about talking to him, but I had lied about having no reason. I described the way I felt towards him, and now I know the name for it: love. I felt similar towards Pixal, but not the same. I entered the training dojo and, as predicted, Sensei Wu was there, a cup of tea in hand. 

"Sensei? I would like to talk to you please." He smiled at me. 

"Of course. I'm glad to see you outside of your room." I sat down next to him. "

I have a...dilemma. Wouldn't it be wrong to love someone new after Pixal?" He looked surprised.

"Of course not. We remember those who are gone. And we cherish the time we had with them, but new opportunities are always waiting. It's been almost 9 months. Who were you thinking of?" I thought it better not to reveal my feelings for Cole, so I played nonchalant and answered

"Oh, no one specific. I'll be going now. Thank you for your guidance."


	4. Chapter 4

[[POV COLE]]

"Cole!! Dinner! It's Kai's night!" Jay shouted from the kitchen. 

"If it's Kai's night I don't want anything!" I yelled back. It's not like I even needed food anyway. I ususally skip out on Kai's not

"Hey shuddup!" Kai yelled back. 

I rolled my eyes and called, "I'll be right there!" I hopped out of bed and walked up the deck to the living room where everyone was sitting around on couches and chairs. I sat in an old armchair and swung my legs over the side. "So what are we having shoved down our throats tonight?" I asked, only half joking. Nya leaned towards me and whispered, 

"it's some kind of soup with vegetables and stuff. Honestly, I love the guy, but he has no taste." I cringed as Kai called from the kitchen, 

"I can hear you ya know! I may not have taste, but I can hear well enough." Lloyd walked in and passed out on the couch. 

"I'm so tired guys." Then Zane walked in and- SAT ON MY LAP? He obviously passed through me, but still weird. 

"Zane ... you know I'm here right?" My voice came out high pitched and squeaky. He lifted his head. 

"What do you mean? I'm being completely normal!" 

"Um. No you're no-" but I was cut short, because he grabbed my face and pulled it against his. We were kissing. And I couldn't stop it. In front of everyone, well at least Nya, Jay and Lloyd. 

When Zane let me go, I practically screamed "Zane! What the heck are you doing!?" And Nya teased, 

"Oh is this a thing now?" Jay looked stunned and Lloyd simply surprised. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Again. If it's possible for someone to die a second time, I would do it. But before I could do anything, while I was still frozen in fear, he went in for a second kiss. And to make matters even better, at that exact moment is when Wu walked in. He could've picked literally any other time, but nope. He chose to enter when I was being randomly kissed, for no apparent reason. I pushed Zane away and said frantically 

"Sensei, this isn't what it looks like!" But Wu ignored me. "Zane, come here for a second. I want to talk to you." Zane followed him out. There was silence for a few seconds. 

"If anyone says anything, I'm going to murder you painfully." I said it calmly too. Then I disappeared and spent the rest of the night invisible. After sulking for a bit, I began to think about what actually happened. I noticed that... I didn't hate it. I even liked it. What the hell is happening to me?


	5. Chapter 5

[[POV ZANE]]I followed Sensei Wu outside the living room and sat down in a room he led me too. I was about to say something to break the silence but before I could do a thing he burst out laughing. I didn't know what he was laughing about at all, so I just sat there in silence. He stopped laughing for long enough to say to me,

"...Zane- tha-that's what you meant earlier! Ha!!! That isn't how things work Zane! You can't just.... go kiss a guy just because you love him." he burst out laughing again.

He eventually calmed down enough to sit down and talk with me. "You can't just go up to someone like that. It's rude, and confusing, to them. If Cole didn't know how you feel before, he definitely does now. do you understand now?" I nodded. Now that I thought about it, I was foolish before. I acted extremely rashly. Maybe that's what happens when you... love a person.

"I do understand. Thank you Sensei. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on something. I ran from the room as quickly as I'd arrived.

I sprinted down the hallway to Cole's room. He was in there, I knew even though I couldn't see him. "Cole. I know you're there. I need to talk to you." "

Yeah, I'm here. Go ahead then. Why'd you kiss me?" I hesitated. 

"Well...because... because I love you I guess." He reappeared, in the middle of the room. 

"I..I..I guess I kinda knew that already. I never realized it until now, but that has to be it. I didn't hate kissing you, even if it was kind of unexpected." 

"So what now?" 

"I don't exactly know. Maybe we're dating now? I'm not an expert on this stuff. We need Kai. KAIIII! COME OVER HERE!" He yelled through the ship's passageways. 

Kai slipped into the room, "yeah.... Who has summoned me?" 

"First thing's first Kai. If you tell a single soul what we're doing I swear I'm gonna haunt you." Kai looked nervous. 

"I won't tell. Um, what are you doing?" I decided to step in. I said quietly, 

"We need you to show us how to be.... dating. Neither of us are good at this at all apparently." His face changed quickly from surprise, to happiness, to utter excitement.

"I knew it!! Oh my gosh, YESSSSS!!!" 

"Shut up. people will hear!" Cole snapped. "Just tell how this works, we're clueless." Kai sat on Cole's floor and motioned us to join him. 

"Alright. If you two are gonna be a thing now, you need to decide what you are. Boyfriends, right?" We nodded. "alright. That's it. if you say you're dating, you're dating. Don't make it complicated." I wondered, is that really it? Is it that simple? But Cole voiced my thoughts first.

"Nah, there's gotta be more to it than that. Is there really nothing we have to do?" Kai shook his head, 

"No, there's nothing else. You two are hopeless. Maybe that's why you're so perfect for each other. Cole blushed a deep, glowing green and laughed, 

"Maybe. Well... Thanks for your help Kai. Don't tell anyone." 

"Yeah, yeah. No promises."

"Wait, what!"


	6. Chapter 6

[[POV COLE]]

After Kai left, Zane and I just sat on the floor, looking at each other, wondering what to do. I loved the guy, yeah, but he was way to clueless for his own good. That was the cutest part about him though. After what seemed to be some immense consideration, he looked up and said "I do love you though. You make me feel so much happier." that pretty much melted my heart.... He was so sweet! 

"I love you too, buddy. It's about time to go sleep. I'll.. see you tomorrow, I guess." 

"'night." he walked down the hallway and up the stairs to where his room was. I shut the door and sat back down on the floor. I was going to get in bed, but I stayed there. It's not like it would've mattered anyway, lately, it was all the same. floor, bed, chair. No difference. I really only kept the stuff for sentimental reasons. I rolled over, closed my eyes and drifted off.

I woke up from haunting dreams about being chased down and eaten alive. (Imagine being alive.) I jolted up and remembered I was still in my room. I felt calm for a minute, until the events of last night came rushing back to me. I panicked, sat up and found myself sitting inside Jay's feet. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my room, I was in Jay's. "Um, sorry," I stammered. "What am I doing here?" I flew through the top bunk and sat on the edge of the bed. Jay was laughing. 

"You drifted in here last night. I guess you were sleep-floating. I didn't know how to move you, so I just left you there." I felt bad about that. 

"Aw, you didn't have to, you could've woken me up, you know. Just play loud noises or something." 

"Nope. I was pretty excited to see your reaction, to be honest. You looked spooked!" I probably did look pretty funny. 

"Well, sorry about that Jay." 

"No problem! You wanna watch a movie with everyone?" They were watching a movie? 

"What movie?" I asked. He thought about it. 

"I dunno, some horror stuff." 

"Sure. I guess." We walked down to the living room where Kai, Nya and Lloyd were already seated. 

"Hey, lover-boy!" Nya sang. 

"Shut up, Nya, I'm warning you!" I flopped over the back of the couch as the movie started.

2 hours and a snack break later, everyone, even Jay, agreed that the movie was lame. I commented, "Yeah, this is a waste of life. Y'all, never watch this again. I'm going back to sleep." I walked back to my room and sat on my hands. I thought about what I had said. I didn't realize it, but I might have made a metaphor for our situation. It's a waste of life, you guys don't watch it. I don't have any life to waste.

Zane interrupted my thoughts. "Can I come in?" He asked tentatively. 

"Yeah." I sighed. He sat across from me.

"How are you feeling? I know something's wrong." 

I thought for a second. "I think you'll relate to this actually. Do you ever feel like you are becoming less and less connected to everyone each day? Less and less like them. Less..." I hesitated on that word because it was something that neither of us really were anymore. "Human." He leaned across and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that he was crying. His answer comforted me and hurt me at the same time. And the words rung in my ears as he hugged me, then kissed me, until I, no, we were both... brought to life.

"Every single day."


	7. Chapter 7

[[POV ZANE]]

I was wrapped in Cole's arms, and I wanted to stay there forever. I never knew he felt like this, the exact same way I did. I was constantly degrading, less emotion, more programming, every minute. 

I turned blank until I found out my passion, my boyfriend and my lifeline. He knew how it was to feel less than everyone around you. He brought me back to life, and there's absolutely nothing I can do to repay that. I loved this boy with my whole head, heart and body, and I planned to love him forever.


	8. Chapter 8

[[POV COLE]]

As is sat there in Zane's arms, something changed within me. I had never even thought about this before, but I was a wreck. I was so helpless, I was droning through life, no, droning through death, without a single idea. The important thing is I'm not like that anymore. I know what's important, and I don't plan on taking them for granted ever again. Zane brought me to life, and I can never repay him. I love him so, so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading Brought to Life all the way to the end! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
